1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for securing a trouser about a wearer's waist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trouser wearers typically use a belt to suspended the trouser at a select height near the waistline. However, belts are easily lost, misplaced or broken. In such event, the wearer may suddenly be without a means for suspending the trouser, possibly rendering it unwearable. Furthermore, some people for a variety of reasons do not like the appearance or other characteristics of belts but have no other method of suspending the trouser.
Accordingly, there is currently a need for a device that provides a desirable alternative to a conventional belt. The present invention satisfies this need by providing a uniquely designed, easily operable device for securing or tightening a trouser about a wearer's waist thereby eliminating the need for a belt. The compactness and portability of the device allows it be easily stored and transported; accordingly, if a belt is being used and is misplaced or broken, the device can be easily substituted therefor.